Forgivable Nightmare
by auroramyborealis
Summary: Mimpi buruk malam ini membuat Sasuke memaafkan orang itu untuk pertama kali. Sasuke POV.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _**

**Fanfiksi pertama ****_author_****. Cerita ini pernah di-****_publish_**** di blog pribadi ****_author_**** dengan perubahan nama pada karakter. Gomen apabila banyak kekurangan dimana ceritanya gaje dan abal. Arigatou *bungkuk***

**_Forgivable Nightmare_**

Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit tipis ini membangunkanku. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mata. Gelap. Hanya ada setitik cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah lubang di dinding. Aku mengerjap dan semakin erat memeluk lutut sambil meringkuk. Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan tidak menemukan apapun yang dapat membuatku tenang. Aku melihat pintu, namun hanya bisa meratapi keberadaannya karena aku tahu pintu itu tidak akan terbuka untukku. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

Deru napasku berkejaran tak beraturan. Ya Tuhan, mengapa Engkau memberiku keadaan yang seperti ini lagi. Keadaan yang selalu membuatku takut setengah mati. Sendirian. Di tengah kegelapan malam, aku, seorang bocah laki-laki ingusan yang belum genap berumur tujuh tahun, terisak dalam diam. Aku berharap tangisan ini pecah dan membuat siapapun orang yang berada di luar sana mendobrak pintu dan membantuku keluar dari sini. Namun, tangisan ini tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara. Aku berdoa dalam keheningan malam, berharap Tuhan mendengar dan mengabulkannya. Dan kini hanya ada satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan. Menunggu.

Aku, seorang bocah yang-kata orang-pendiam ini, hidup sebatang kara sejak lahir. Katakankah begitu. Orang tuaku-tepatnya ibuku-membuangku karena keluarga kami miskin dan tidak sanggup membiayai hidup yang semakin keras ini. Ayahku? Entahlah, mungkin melanjutkan hidup setelah mencampakkan ibuku. Cerita orang-orang di panti asuhan tentang masa laluku membuatku merasa menjadi bocah paling malang sedunia.

Cerita tidak berakhir sampai disitu. Di panti asuhan, aku adalah sasaran empuk dari _bullying_, suatu istilah yang baru aku ketahui beberapa tahun kemudian. Ya, aku memang jarang bicara dan selalu bersikap tenang. Itulah yang membuat mereka, bocah-bocah nakal itu, senang mempermainkanku. Aku tak bergeming menghadapi tingkah mereka. Terima saja. Dari dua puluh bocah yang berada di panti asuhan itu, aku hanya memiliki seorang teman yang-katakanlah-_nyambung_. Temanku ini orang yang menyenangkan dan tentu saja kami dapat berbagi suka dan duka satu sama lain.

Panti asuhan yang kami tempati tidak terlalu bagus. Mungkin karena bapak pengasuh tidak mendapatkan banyak donatur untuk memperbaiki panti asuhan ini. Bapak pengasuh kami adalah seorang pria berumur lima puluh tahunan dengan tampang yang sangat garang. Tidak. Bukan hanya tampangnya yang garang. Hatinya hitam. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya racun. Gerakan yang dikeluarkannya adalah bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Aku heran bagaimana mungkin orang sepertinya bisa mengurus kami, anak-anak yatim piatu, yang membutuhkan kasih sayang sepanjang waktu. Tapi, karena itu, aku menghormatinya. Kami menghormatinya.

Dia adalah seorang yang ringan tangan. Ya, tangannya benar-benar ringan. Kalau kau tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit, sebaiknya bersikap baik setiap hari. Jangan pernah membantah dan melawannya. Mungkin, aku memang sedang kurang beruntung. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku harus dibawa ke puskesmas terdekat karena aku merasa pusing dan mual. Bapak pengasuh menempeleng kepalaku beberapa kali. Dan semua karena kesalahpahaman. Bukan aku yang salah, tapi teman sekamarku. Kenapa aku yang ditempeleng?

Awalnya, seperti biasa, teman sekamarku ingin meminjam uangku. Namun, aku tidak memberikannya karena aku memang tidak punya. Uangku telah kumasukkan ke dalam sebuah celengan ayam yang sedang duduk manis di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Dia tidak percaya. Tanpa kata, dia menerjangku dan mengambil celengan ayamku lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Pupuslah harapanku memiliki uang untuk membeli pesawat mainan. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh terjerembab ke pintu kamar kami. Tak berapa lama, kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Aku yakin pasti itu bapak pengasuh. Dia pasti mendengar suara celengan yang dijatuhkan tadi. Sebelum aku sempat kabur kemanapun, bapak pengasuh datang dan dia menempeleng kepalaku. Beberapa kali. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu siapa yang salah.

Malam-malam berikutnya aku semakin yakin untuk kabur dari panti asuhan ini. Aku tidak tahu seberapa keras kehidupan di luar sana. Tapi, aku harus menyelamatkan hidupku. Tekadku sudah bulat. Malam ini aku akan kabur. Aku menyiapkan rencana jauh-jauh hari. Ketika bapak pengasuh lengah, akhirnya aku menjalankan aksi tersebut. Namun, nasib sial masih membuntutiku. Belum beberapa meter dari panti asuhan, dia berhasil menangkapku. Habislah aku. Dia menyeretku kembali ke panti asuhan. Aku dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki ruangan ini. Dia mulai melucuti gesper dari celananya. Aku bergidik ketakutan. Apakah dia akan?

Cletakk! Cletakk! Cletakk!

Otakku bereaksi lambat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku melihat matanya yang setajam elang telah menatap murka ke arahku. Aku hanya dapat meraung-raung tak jelas. Seluruh tubuhku terasa ngilu. Aku memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Tapi, dia tak bergeming, mencambukku bagai kesetanan. Aku berteriak-teriak sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, matanya sayu dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk lesu. Bahunya berguncang-guncang tak teratur. Aku terpaku. Mendapati ini pertama kali kulihat bapak pengasuhku menangis. Di tengah suara tangisanku, aku mendengar suara itu. Sebuah suara lembut yang sedang memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, cepat bangun…"

Aku merasakan seseorang tengah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku dengan lembut. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati dirinya tengah memandangku khawatir. Aku masih terbaring dengan napas tak beraturan. Istriku, Sakura, mengambil posisi duduk dan mendekatiku.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Dia bertanya padaku dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia mulai mengusap keringat di keningku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencari kekuatan untuk dapat bernapas dengan teratur. Ketika aku membuka mata, dia tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku menahan tangannya ketika kulihat dia akan beranjak pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil air putih, Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, kau manja sekali _sih_." Ucapnya tenang sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Tetap disini." Kataku datar.

Dia mengangguk dan berbaring di sebelahku. Aku memeluknya erat. Mencari kenyamanan dan keamanan. Dia kembali mengusap-usap rambutku. Meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku. Aku mulai memejamkan mata. Menghirup rambutnya yang beraroma _strawberry_. Manis. Berharap dapat meneruskan tidur dan mendapatkan bunga yang indah malam ini. Menghilangkan wajah bapak pengasuh dari kepalaku. Mencoba menghilangkan kebencian padanya.

"Masih mimpi yang sama?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Hn…" Jawabku sekenanya.

"Mungkin bapak pengasuh ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi makamnya? Kau belum pernah sekalipun melakukannya, _kan_?" Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke bawah meminta jawaban padaku.

"Belum." Aku menjawab singkat sambil memikirkan kata-katanya. Aku memang belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi makamnya saat beberapa tahun lalu mendapat kabar bahwa dia terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal saat itu juga di rumah. Di panti asuhan kami.

"Mungkin dia ingin meminta maaf lewat mimpinya." Sakura menambahkan.

"Dengan cara mencambukku?" Aku bertanya sarkatis padanya.

"Ayolah, itu hanya bunga tidur, Sayang." Jawab istriku.

"Dalam mimpi itu, aku memang melihatnya menangis, pertama kali…" Tambahku.

"Kamu sudah mendapatkan jawabannya sayang. Dia merindukanmu dan ingin meminta maaf. Maafkanlah dan biarkan dia tenang di alam sana." Ucapnya lembut.

Kata-kata Sakura melintas bagai kecepatan cahaya ke dalam otakku dan menyusup ke dalam hatiku, bersarang disana. Aku merasakan ia tersenyum. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku mendengarkan bunyi detak jantung wanita cantik dalam pelukanku. Membalas pelukannya. Merasakan iramanya yang merdu. Berdoa agar irama ini masih dapat kurasakan hingga esok pagi dan esok aku masih bisa mendoakan hal yang sama untuk esok harinya lagi. Lama kelamaan rasa kantuk memenuhi kepalaku. Aku tersenyum, bersyukur pada Tuhan karena dia tidak membiarkanku sendirian lagi malam ini. Semoga esok cerah, aku tidak ingin aku dan istriku kehujanan di makam.


End file.
